isle_egarefandomcom-20200213-history
Session 3.5: Drunken Side-Quests
Synopsis While Gavin was conferring with the other druids to create a map of Lighthome for them, the party went off to investigate the standing stones in the clearing. In the clearing, it was discovered that the center of the standing stones is drawn out with stones covered in a luminescent moss. And the outer ring/band of the runes were added afterward with scorching of the ground and grass. The stones themselves not having any markings on them other than the moon phase carvings. When the sun went behind the clouds, the moss glowed and the party got another series of memories flashing through their vision. While talking with some of the druids who came out to collect up their abandoned gear from the site, Vistra converted one of the druids to following Pelor and dubbed him a squire in his service, Steve. Celwyn communed and bonded with the wolf who divulged it was called "Kanti" (kahn-tee). The party collected up some moss for testing and potential profit before returning to the farm in time for Ma's funeral. Vistra presided over the funeral with an oration before blessing Bob and the remaining children. Then celwyn planted the florescent moss over the dress grave. Vistra pulled his new squire aside to teach him the ways of Pelor and together they prepared some letters to send out to other Pelor temples to request priests to come to Lighthome and consecrate the temple for Pelor. Vistra organized two teams of one farmhand and one druid to carry the letters north. While Vistra was organizing these letters, twilight got drunk with Bob before sneaking into the house to search for trinkets and treasures. He drunkenly found a small chest with washers and loose parts in it that he mistook for treasure and rings and dumped them into his pack. While dumping the box he noticed that it seemed to have a secret compartment. After several attempts, he successfully found and opened the compartment and found wedding rings and a bundle of letters. When sneaking back out, Twilight overheard voices at the bottom of the stairs. He slunk back downstairs to pretend to have fallen asleep in the kitchen while looking for towels. Two farmhands found him 'passed out' and laughed with him about how drunk the goblin was before walking him back outside. While Twilight and Vistra each went off in their own direction, Vadha reached into his newly rediscovered magical reserves to communicate with Kanti. The wolf was thrilled to speak with him as well. While talking, Vadha asked Kanti how she was feeling (better), thanked her for travelling with them (of course, they were her pack), asked about each of their names (*Hurit* (Vadha), *Oota Dabun* (Vistra), *Chepi* (Twilight), *Kimi Numees* (Celwyn), *Pules* (Steve)). Kanti also brought up another name (*Takhi*) for an individual that she described as strong and cruel. Outside, Twilight was overcome with a bit of sadness for having taken the rings, but not enough to put them back. The act having sparked a memory within him. He started to ugly cry and Vadha, Vistra and the new squire Steve moved in to comfort him, while Celwyn stood off, being uncomfortable at the emotions. After comforting Twilight, and the party sharing some drinks, Vadha told the rest of the party about her talk with Kanti. Vistra had a drunken outburst before passing out in a pile of hay. The rest of the party went on a tipsy quest to find some kittens. They found them in the loft of the barn after Celwyn got into hissing and barking match with a large feral barn cat and it ran off. The rest of the party fell asleep after deciding to steal two of the kittens (*bitey* and *pawsly*) Category:Sessions Category:Extras Category:Kittens Category:Cats